johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Johnny Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Speed McCool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ruin Cireela (Talk) 02:50, 6 December 2010 Hello I'm JasonL! Will you do some edits with me?JasonL 23:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Re: Candidates For Deletion Which pages do I delete? P.S. Click the edit button for this page, or any page with this template and press the source button. Then you copy this on top of whatever page: P.S.S When you paste it in, make sure you are on source mode and it looks something like this: When Bumper uses kung fu moves to abuse everyone at school, Johnny seeks Dukey's advice. Or else it won't work. Nice nice job being Racked 1 on this wiki You edit something then when you see the catorgories, hit the delete button that's the picture of the trash can. Oh and by the way, where's the bottom?JasonL 02:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Wow Xydux! You are a good at edits! It's like you are a wiki master! Can you find new title cards too?JasonL 03:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC)JasonL RaceLord 03:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) umm... I just made the blog so I could get some ppl to help with project exonaut wiki. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't mess with me!!!]] Friends it is Dreb607 19:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I didn't watch the episode yet so I put full summary so that way if I watch the episode, I will add the information on the wiki.JasonL 01:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL I'll do it! But on 1 condition...JasonL 01:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Help me find title cards!JasonL 01:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL I tried seaching on Google and it works but the only problem is I only see the old title cards, not the new ones.JasonL 02:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Uh-huh.JasonL 02:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Yeah!JasonL 02:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Okay!JasonL 22:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Friends! 'Ok. I'll Be your friend. :)' -Ingram9 Sure --Manta-bee 08:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Sure you can. Wondering why you asked in first place :)) ~GABBYNARUTO~ 06:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's see. The first thing I noticed is that yellow. It's hurting the eyes (on monobook). Maybe you can change it to something a bit darker. Also, the font should be bigger, but, the template itself should be bigger too. I think something as big as this: would work. And also, make the test something like: "This user is a HUGE fan of Susan Test" (without the "). Other than that, great job! :D ~GABBYNARUTO~ 07:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm, some confusion in my mind now. Not sure if it is better or still the same. In a way, I like it, but in another, I have problems with the color picks (sorry, bad habit from using the Photoshop too much). I think you should light that gray a bit. Keep it still gray, cause it's good, but, make it closer to white, yet still noticeable on white. Something like dedede or c7c7c7 should definitely do the trick. Now, one thing that bothers me is the image. Don't ask why, but I fell that the image you're using will always make the template feel like something is missing in it, like there's a hole in there that no one notices, yet it bothers everyone. I think something with her entire head (not parts missing on left/right/up), and a normal face expression could fix that hole. ~GABBYNARUTO~ 08:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How about this one: Hope you don't mind, I modified the border color to DEDEDE. That dark green looked really ugly. But now, the template is perfect. So, which one is next, and how can I help you with it? ~GABBYNARUTO~ 10:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay... No review this time. Just a slight question. You wanna use the same color scheme (gray/light gray) for the template, or a different one? (Need to know for the image's background, and, if a different color scheme, to imagine a color scheme to fit Mary) ~GABBYNARUTO~ 19:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's a good idea. Johnny's template might be a trouble if black is the border color though. Still, if yellow is the border color, and the background is black, it will work perfectly. So, yeah, I like the idea. ~GABBYNARUTO~ 20:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, yellow hurts the eyes, but that's only when there is nothing to counter it's brightness. If black is the background, it will absorb most of the shininess of yellow, and make it more comfortable to the eyes. Not the same thing can be said if yellow is the background and any other color is the border. It's impossible for a 3 - 4 px wide line to actually absorb so much shininess. So, for Johnny, a black background and yellow border would totally work. As for the new borders, they're great. I mean it. So, considering that the gray background looks good too, I only reccomand to change the image of Mary's template with this one, and you're done. ~GABBYNARUTO~ 17:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope, that's actually a pretty good image. And the template is good too. ~GABBYNARUTO~ 21:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Anything? Well, how about a lighter brown for the border. Instead of the Brown on Dukey's ears, you could use the brown of his fur. As for the parents templates, I think that, if you want to make them, make hem separate (template for Hugh and template for Lila). ~GABBYNARUTO~ 14:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep, works way better! ~GABBYNARUTO~ 19:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Here you are! ~GABBYNARUTO~ 09:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep, sure does. So, what's next? ~GABBYNARUTO~ 17:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hugh and Lila work better than Mom and Dad. I think... ~GABBYNARUTO~ 18:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: RaceLord Well, it's kinda my duty to block those like him, so, no need to thank me :D ~GABBYNARUTO~ 16:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Send back Got it!JasonL 21:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Edit the wiki and if you see the catorgory hit delete.JasonL 02:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC)JasonL What poll?JasonL 02:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Okay.JasonL 23:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Yes.JasonL 03:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Sorry. You better not!JasonL 21:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I meant!JasonL 03:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't get personal! Is there a category that does exist? If you tell me, I can stop adding uneeded category! And can you help me on the Johnnyicle page?JasonL 13:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But can you help me with the wikis that are incomplete?JasonL 22:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :What am I supposed to do with this episodes and what category should I add that wasn't used?JasonL 21:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC)